The present invention relates in general to bicycle seat adjustment devices and more particularly to gas spring adjustable bicycle seat height adjustment devices. The gas spring adjustment of this system is an improvement over existing bicycle seat adjustment devices.
Conventional methods of bicycle seat adjustment generally require the rider to stop, dismount, loosen a seat attachment bolt, manually raise or lower the bicycle seat, retighten the seat attachment bolt, remount and then begin riding again. The process is very time consuming and often requires many minutes of trial and error in order to achieve the correct height. Present seat adjustment mechanisms either prohibit adjustment while riding or limit it to the limited travel presented by a steel spring between the seat and frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle seat adjustment system that is adapted for quick adjustment of the height of a bicycle seat while riding yet allow that adjustment to be smooth and controlled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle seat adjustment system which does not alter its adjustment force versus distance of adjustment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bicycle seat adjustment system which is easy to install on any conventional bicycle, whether small or large frame, with a minimum of specialized parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle seat adjustment system which is lightweight.